


一千个吻

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean总是有借口，而Sam总是会赢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一千个吻

 

Sam站在餐厅里等着他的大哥哥。Dean 10岁，也许不是那么大，但是对Sam来说，他已经足够大了。Dean能拿到Sam拿不到的冰箱上层的巧克力，能在爸爸出门的时候给Sam带回牛奶，能自己一个人穿过三个街区去上学，Dean认识附近的每一条道路、每一个商店营业员，他路过橱窗的时候朝面包店柜台后的女孩微笑，不错眼地看着她，昂首挺胸地牵着Sam的手，这样下次他们去买东西的时候她也还是会用棒棒糖把Dean和Sam的口袋全都塞满，即使他们认识她的每天都不是圣诞节。

他已经在脑子里想了那么多东西了可Dean还是没发现他，Sam最终走过去拉了拉他哥哥的衬衫。

“Dean，我需要你亲亲我。”

Dean从水池上扭头，惊讶地看着他的弟弟：“Sammy？我以为我们说好了，等你开始上小学，你就是个大孩子了，你不需要晚安吻。”

“那是爸爸说的，不是你和我的约定。”

“没错，但是我们都同意了对吗？要对家人诚实守信，Sam，你今天得自己睡觉了。”

“可是今天爸爸不在。”

Dean皱着眉头看着他的小弟弟，他已经可以很熟练地使用这个威严的表情了，但是对Sam用的时候它总不如对街上的那些小痞子们用的时候那么好使。

“求你了，Dee？爸爸不会知道的，只要今天一天就行！”Sam哀求着，他苹果色的小脸皱起来，像一只小狗。Dean紧张地在衬衫前襟上擦干净了手，看了看门口，好像担心三千公里外的John还会突然推门进来一样。

“那好吧，只是在爸爸不在的时候。你不能总这样干。”他说完就低头在Sam的脑门上草草亲了一下，还隔着头发丝儿。分开以后，Sam噘着嘴按了按那块地方，这不是一个完整的晚安吻，但是已经是他开学以来得到过的最好的东西，他没有抱怨，因为总会有更多机会的。

“我还没长大呢。我根本没有长大。”他嘀嘀咕咕地被Dean牵着走进卧室，Dean帮他拍松了枕头，Sam爬上去，坐在上面，不高兴地说：“爸爸和你说错了一件事。”

“好吧，我现在真的不懂是怎么一回事了，你之前可是疯了一样地想要长大，现在又宣布你还没长大，你都让我糊涂了。”

“你明明知道的！只有晚安吻才会让小孩长大！”

Dean半张着嘴，他想起来自己似乎说过这么一句话，但那是很多年前了，是他第一次当大哥哥，有了会走路会说话的的弟弟，正宝贝Sam宝贝地不得了而Sam总是想甩开他的手自己过马路的时候说的。

“呃，没错，所以你长到6岁了，而……”

“而我还需要一千个吻才能长大。”Sam打断了Dean的话，洋洋得意笑了。他用了个新词儿，是在教自然科学的老师小姐那儿听来的，糟糕，他有点记不清她叫什么了，因为他一直在想这个词，这是Sam听到的最大的一个数字了，自然科学小姐告诉他这是许许多多、非常多的意思，那么他就应该有许许多多、非常多的晚安吻。

Dean的脸色一下子变得像棉花糖一样柔软又甜蜜，Sam喜欢他的哥哥这样看着他，让他觉得自己是世界上最好的弟弟。Dean说：“你在学校学了新东西吗？他们开始教你数学了？”

Sam点点头，他知道这代表着什么，如果他同年级的同学都长大了而他还没有，那是非常可怕的一件事。

“所以你得尽快给我一千个吻了，我们说好了对吗？”Sam举起小拳头，Dean看起来还是有些不情愿，但是他还是和Sam撞了撞拳头。

Sam会赢的，他总是赢。

 

Dean因为床垫下陷的重量而睁开眼睛，Sam在他床边坐着，月光宁静悠远，照着Sam的侧脸，Dean觉得他的弟弟在由内而外地发光，Sam脸上的表情十分平静，不像是身在一个充满硝烟和战火的夜。

他不知道他的弟弟要干什么，于是伸手拉了一下台灯引线，柔和的暖光亮起来。Sam看着他，轻声说：“我只是想起了以前的一些事，睡不着。”

“我知道，我也是。”Dean没有爬起来，他盯着Sam，在这个灯光下看来，他比五年前Dean再次在斯坦福找到他的时候苍老很多，也强壮却脆弱了很多。

假如说他们还能再失去什么，那也只会是彼此。Sam失去Dean，Dean失去Sam。

“你吻了我一千次了吗？”

“什么？”Dean一时不知道这个问题的含义，但是他的脑海中有块地方因为这个问题而温暖甜蜜起来，他的记忆开始回弹，很久之前，不像现在，他们不会用拳头招呼对方，至少不是真心想要把对方揍趴下，他们还有很多很多的吻和亲昵，很多很多的爱和希望。

“在我还小的时候我和你说，要一千个晚安吻我才会长大。等我长大了你告诉我，要一千次吻以后你才会和我做爱。然后我们吻了大概有三千八百万次吧，什么都没发生。”

“吻对你来说还不够算是发生了很多事吗？”

Sam摇摇头，他的额发在眉骨前扫过。他再也没有那样的发型了，像个宝宝一样听话而乖巧的前刘海长长了被分到一边，Dean由下而上打量着他的弟弟，像是看陌生人，像是看一个傻瓜，像是看他的敌人，像是看他最爱的人，像是看着一位英雄，也像是看着他的弟弟。

很多时候，他不知道要怎么回应Sam的情绪，所以他总是选择隐藏自己，Winchester家年长的人都这样，John比Dean更像一块石头，只有Sam长成了他们之中那棵倔强而挺拔的树。

“假如你今天不做那件事，那么以后不会再有这样的机会了，因为我明天就会死了。”Sam轻轻地笑了，他从来没有这样对Dean笑过，有点羞涩又有点期待，仿佛根本没有提到冰冷黑暗的离别。

Dean张了张嘴，喉咙像被棉花堵住了一样。他想说你已经在我面前死过一次了，但是最终什么都没办法说出来。他只是半坐起来，抱紧了Sam。Dean让自己的面孔埋在Sam柔软发梢之间，他弟弟的身体放松而且滚烫，像是一颗心正在熊熊燃烧。

Sam会从Dean这儿得到他想要的东西，他总是能胜过Dean。

而两个Winchester加起来，总是能胜过一切。

-END-


End file.
